Ryon Forrester
Ryon Forrester is the second son and third born child of Rickard and Jeyne Forrester. He fulfills a Castellan role at Ironrath following his father's death. Appearance Ryon is a small man compared to his older brother, though average amongst most men. He has brown hair and blues eyes, much like his Forrester siblings. He is often seen with a know it all smirk on his face and a little bit of stubble on his jawline. History Ryon Forrester was born in 355AC to Rickard Forrester and Jeyne Umber. Ryon was the second born son of House Forrester, and third child of the family. Ryon was a somewhat shy boy and would often play at the kennel with the hounds over the other children. He only bonded with one other boy, Arthur Tuttle, who was himself a fine bowman. While his older brother was being taught his lordly duties, Ryon was usually in the training yards with a bow gripped in one hand and his other reaching for the next arrow in the quiver. As time passed, Ryon was prompted to train with swords and axes, though he did not take to them as he did with the bow. He took helpful tips when he could from some of the soldiers, however he preferred to practice alone, quietly in his own world. There were little things that could grasp the attention of the young Forrester, save a challenge with the bow, or the interaction with the wildlife that surrounded their lands. Into his life as a young adult, Ryon spent a great deal of time in the woods with his wolf he raised from a pup, named Sky. While his older brother, William, would hunt with him from time to time, Ryon preferred to hunt alone. This became a habit after his brother had a mishap in the woods, against Ryon's judgement. In the Wolfswood in search of deer, William encountered a deer, that he missed with his arrow, prompting the doe to flee. William began pursuing the deer, ignoring the guards and Ryon and eventually losing his escort. Ryon searched with the guards until dusk, before being forced to return back by the words of his father. Each day, Ryon went out in search for him and each day he returned with only an empty belly and the scoldings of their mother. A week after this, William was found by House Forrester men and brought back to Ironrath where he was able to rest and recuperate. Ryon stood watch by William's room until he awoke, only to be pushed aside by his father while they spoke about marriage and duty. In the ten years have passed since that day, Ryon finds himself standing over his father's deathbed along with the rest of his family, in a final farewell. Notable Events * 355AC- Ryon is born to Rickard and Jeyne Forrester. * 365AC- Ryon takes to archery and becomes a skilled hunter * 370AC- William's hunting trip in the Wolfswood goes wrong, Ryon searches for a week * 370AC- Ryon takes an interest in the Old Gods and begins to pray at the weirwood on occasion * 371AC- Ryon attends his elder brother's wedding in White Harbour, * 372AC- Ryon becomes the Uncle of William's first child, a son named Gregor. * 380AC- Ryon stands at his father's deathbed, to speak with him one last time. Recent Events Family Members * Rickard Forrester (b. 335AC-d. 380AC), Ryon's father * Jeyne Umber (b. 337AC), Ryon's mother. * William Forrester (b. 353AC) ** Wynafyrd Manderly (b. 355AC), William's wife. *** Gregor Forrester (b. 372AC) William and Wynafryd's son and heir to Ironrath. * Sarra Forrester (b. 352AC), Ryon's older sister. * William Forrester (b. 353AC) Ryon's older brother and Lord of Ironrath. * Elissa Forrester (b.365AC) Ryon's younger sister. Category:Northerner Category:House Forrester